When Hera finally puts her foot down
by Truth4u
Summary: New Chapter up! Zeus remembering Hera : .
1. AN

Author's Note

Hello. This is my first Greek mythology so bear with me xD. As you guessed it Hera is my favorite goddess because she shows that women can be strong too I don't want to tell you. Enjoy .


	2. The Beginning

Hera finally puts her foot down.

It was a beautiful on Mount Olympus to all the goddesses and gods, but except to the beautiful Queen of the gods, Hera. Her coal black cascades hanging down her back. Even her royal blue eyes outmatched the beauty of Poseidon's seas, making every goddess jealous of her and every god desire her. She was looking at out of the window seeing two young lovers walk side by side holding hands. She shook her head as the young man kissed his lover goodbye then kissed another young woman who greeted him. "Men, when will it ever be enough?" She sighed.

As soon as she turned back around her messenger, Iris walked in through the marble doors.

"Hera, I have spotted Zeus with Io." Iris frowned seeing Hera's expression not shocked but sad. "I thought he said he wasn't seeing her anymore." "Apparently he lied."

Hera shook her head, her eyes closed. "Hera, you know he will never stop this you should find a man who loves you." "Iris, you know I love him h-" "But it doesn't seem like love to me I mean he's fucking every nymph, goddess, and mortal woman its clearly ob-" "That is enough Iris!" "I'm sorry milady my tongue slipped." "Its ok, Iris your dismissed." Hera sighed.

As she watched Iris walk out she thought maybe she was right Zeus will never stop he only wanted me because I'm the only one who refused him. She got up and walked to the great hall, but was suddenly angry when she saw Zeus enter into the room. His blond hair messy and a smile on his face from ear to ear and blue eyes smiling. Her angry triggered with her hands on her hips "Where in the Hades have you been?" How dare he come in there smiling after he just came home after fucking around with Io.

"I was out" Zeus said not meeting her gaze. She walked up to him smelling perfume on his shirt and seeing lipstick on his neck. "You have been screwing around with that little whore Io haven't you?" Oh crap, she knows he thought. "Don't even try to lie to me Zeus, Iris told me she saw you with that whore!" "So what she's more fun in bed than you!" "Because she likes f*cking everything that has a d*ck between its legs."

By now every god and goddess of Olympus were standing in the marble halls with their mouths open and eyes open in shock. "Screw you Zeus! I want a divorce since you think you can f*ck every woman alive I wont hold you back anymore!" Every god gasped at this. Even Hades in his gloomy palace gasped. Hebe blessed with her mother's facial features was crying on Hephaestus' shoulder "Hephaestus, I want to see mom happy but father isn't making that any better." "I know Hebe I wish he would stop being an ass for one second to realize that he's a fool to cheat on Mom after she never had a man behind his back."

Hera stepped out of the room walking hastily towards her gold chariot. Hebe fell to her mother feet fresh tears down her cheeks looking her crystal blue eyes up into her mother's royal blue ones. "Mother please, take us with you." Hera lifted her daughter up hugging her. "My daughter I will." As she went down to the mortal world with her children she thought that it was time to start a new life.

Hera's POV

I'm glad I got away from Zeus how could he sleep with that whore Io behind my back! Wait no! How in the Hades could he sleep with any woman while I remained faithful to him? Now he doesn't have to worry about me getting in the way of his affairs.

Zeus' POV

She'll come back she always come back. Besides, I have Io and other women I'm the King of the gods and she expects me to be faithful? Hades no!

A/N

Well that's the end of chapter one I'll be writing more soon. I wish Zeus will stop f*cking women out on his wife and appreciate her. I will continue on writing more chapters and you guys leave reviews or PM me . Warning this is fiction based on Greek mythology.


	3. Zeus when will you learn?

Zeus when will you learn?

It has been one day since Hera left from her unhappy marriage. Zeus was walking down the halls of Olympus smiling ear to ear while the gods shaking their heads. Hades came up to him the expression on the face angry, "Zeus, what is wrong with you have you no shame? You should go after Hera after all you're the one who forced her into marriage!" "Oh says the man who kidnapped a woman and married her!" Now wanting to punch his ignorant brother face, he didn't care if he was the King of the Gods he needed a good punch in the face.

Hades clenched his fist with rage. Zeus had that same smile on his face the one with no shame. He suddenly pulled his arm back and punched him not hard but not soft either. "I don't see why mother spared you but let us get eaten! You're a jerk you don't deserve a wife like Hera you're the reason why she wants vengeance on the other women she just wants your love!" uh oh he realized he can face serious consequences for standing up to Zeus like that, but he really didn't care. Who could blame him that was his sister the same woman who Zeus gave much grief too.

The King of the gods stumbled back, hand on his face. "You'll pay for this Hades!"

"Oh, please Zeus I don't care not only are you a pathetic excuse of a god but of a husband too!" He walked off everyone looking in shock. Some shocked and others smiling to themselves thinking served him right.

Hades' POV

I hope Hera is ok how dare he mistreat our sister I don't even know why Mother let us get eaten, that jerk to live. He has no idea how many men would kill for a faithful wife. I hope Hera doesn't go back to him. That punch is worth the punishment Zeus will give me that pathetic god.

Zeus' POV

What the f*ck! He hits me after I give him a world and after kidnapping Persephone. Ugh, no wonder I'm king of the heavens and he's king of the underworld. Hey! Someone had to be ruler of that forsaken place and I know it wasn't going to be me. I could care less of Hera now. No man would ever want her and besides who would dare try to claim the ex wife of me.

"What are you all staring at?" Zeus snapped at the on looking gods and goddess. Looking Zeus up and down Hestia said with a grin, "Nothing"

Zeus stopped off walking into his room looking at the damage Hades had done to his handsome face. "Ugh, this is going to get away in between my date with Io." "Oh, Zeus you never learn," It was Hestia who was leaning against the doorframe with an icepack in her hand "Here put this over your eye" Zeus snatched the icepack out of her hand. Hestia grinned studying where Hades gave him a taste of his own medicine, "Oh my, I see Hades got you good."

"Yeah, whatever I hope this doesn't hurt my date with Io tonight." "Oh Zeus you never learn." With that Hestia left the room. Zeus got up took a shower and freshened up. "Man I look sexy Io won't be able to keep her hands off me tonight." Zeus grabbed a condom and put it in his wallet and to think he should have done that before he knocked up tons of mortals, nymphs, and goddesses. He took his keys in his hands and was ready to go pick up Io for their date, but suddenly stopped at a picture of him and Hera on their wedding day. "Sorry, old memories have to die sometimes I loved you but now I don't." he whispered.

He opened the door to his car and drove to Io's house. When he arrived there Io stepped out of the in a short red dress that exposed most of his cleavage with matching red heels. Honestly, how would she make a faithful wife?

"Hey Zeus baby" she said kissing him but suddenly noticed his face. "What happened to your face!" "Baby lets just go to the restaurant it's a long story ill tell you later" "Ok whatever makes you happy." Zeus opened the passenger's side door and closed it after she had got in. "I book us reservations at La Delish that new French restaurant you been dieing to go to." "Thanks baby" She said with a smile.

Io's POV

Ha! Stupid Hera how could she divorce the King of the Gods now he'll be mine! Women now of days should learn the Game….

A/N

Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter please leave a review


	4. Chapter 4

The Confrontation between two sisters….

Down in the mortal world it was spring time meaning flowers were blooming and love was in the air. "Spring time is finally here thank the gods!" she sighed. Demeter was in the field of dandelions. She turned and called out to Hera, "Hera how are you?"

Oh sweet heavens I know why she's here she just want to try and talk me into going back to Zeus. "Hi Demeter what brings you here?" "I was just in town seeing how the crops grew but enough about me…"

"Oh?" Hera said raising her eyebrows. "Really, Demeter why are you here?" "Dear sister, why don't you come back to Olympus?" "You know why I'm not…"

"Hera, who cares if the man cheats your in luxury!" Hera became irritated at the ignorance that her sister was displaying.

"Oh, so I should go back to a man who has forced me to marry him and then has the nerve to cheat on me every second?" "Look Hera, all I'm saying is t-,"

"No, Demeter you have already did I am so sick of people trying to walk all over me including you!"

At this Demeter gasped. "Hera unlike you I don't give up luxury up just because a man fucks everything in his path."

"How dare you Demeter after I have done everything for you, I even gave you your position of the seasons." At this Demeter got quiet.

Hera continued pleased at her sister's silence, "They said that you were too irresponsible they offered me the position, but no I wanted to be the 'good sister' and turn it down and they were right! Since want to talk about me leaving Zeus lets talk about how winter came about. No one forced Persephone to eat that damn pomegranate. You didn't have to make winter. Your job is to flourish the earth with summer, spring, and fall not a dead season. You were so sad about your daughter you forgot your job. I'm the one who talked to Zeus to let Hades let Persephone come back from the Underworld because you are my sister and the earth was suffering winter so you could stop it."

Demeter held her tongue in silence and amazement not seeing this side of her sister before. After a minute Demeter turned her head not wanting to meet her sister's angry gaze. "I'm leaving Hera bye!" As Demeter walked away Hera smiled to herself.

To be continued on Chapter 4…..


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Hera went back inside her house to be greeted by Hebe. "Hi, Mother!" the goddesses said hugging her.

"Hi, Hebe how are you?" Lovely day isn't it?" Hebe not seeing her mother this happy ever since what happened between her and Father raised her eyebrows replied, "Good, uhm is everything alright I saw you and Aunt Demeter talk."

"Oh, everything is fine just some small talk." She said reassuring her daughter.

"Oh and can me, Ares, and Hephaestus go to the movies that new movie is out?" Hera smiled at her daughter, "Of course, how much for the tickets?" "15 dollars, counting none of those rip off refreshments,"

She walked over to get her purse and pulled out the money and gave it to her daughter. "Have fun you three and tell Ares not to get in any fights." "Ok," Hebe replied grinning.

Hera smiled as her children walked out the door. She couldn't believe how fast they grew up. Seems like yesterday she and Zeus were leaning over their cribs to make sure when they cried they could sooth them.

Her and Zeus…..she shook the thought out her head scolding herself sharply for thinking about that man.


	6. Chapter 6

Down at the movie theater…..

"Three tickets for the 3:30 show please." Hebe said smiling at the young handsome man behind the ticket booth. "That will be $15." Hebe gave him the money. He's cute but sadly out of my league she thought.

The young man handed the tickets to her. She smiled walking to the entrance. Ares shot a dirty look at the young man, but he smiled shaking it off servicing the next customer.

Hebe, Ares, and Hephaestus were walking to the door where the room their movie was. A woman who was arm and arm with a tall well-built man were behind them going to the same movie room they were. The man was none other than Zeus with Io!

"F-Father?" Hebe said in disbelief. "Hello dear I'm Io," she said putting on one of her fake smiles, extending her hand. But, still in disbelief of her father's display of no shame she didn't shake it. Who could blame her she didn't have to shake the woman's hand who wrecked her parents' marriage!

She glared at Io with angry piercing eyes then shot her father a look of disappointment. Zeus took in his daughter's disappointed gaze, but refusing to let it take over him. Her features resembling Hera's nearly wanted to make him frown and tell her he's sorry that he had been a sorry excuse of a father and to tell their mother he was sorry for those harsh things he said to her, but no his pride wouldn't let him. His pride….the thing that kept him back from being faithful and make Hera cry every night when he wasn't home knowing that he was in another woman's bed, or his children knowing the sad truth about their father.

Hephaestus shook his head. Ares beamed a look of pure hate to his father, "Well we should go the movie is about to start." Io said hoping to break the awkward silence. "No, I won't go I'll stay out here."

Hephaestus looked at Hebe in shock, "You sure?" "Yeah, I'm sure," Hephaestus realizing why she didn't want to go was because it hurt her to see their father with his mistress. Zeus put his hand on his son's shoulder, "After the movie I need to talk to you," "About what? Oh let me guess how you can bring her in our faces?" Hephaestus said pointing in Io's direction.

Zeus looked at his son like he was a lunatic, but he did have a point. "Dad, just let us enjoy the movie, please….."

Ares was preoccupying himself with Io. "So Io," "Yes she answered him. "When you go to bed do you usually lie on your back…I mean its obvious you spend a lot of time on it a-," "Come on, Ares remember Mother said not to start a fight." "Fine, fine I'm coming keep your dress on" the young god said rolling his eyes, but satisfied.

Hebe watched the two go into the room where their movie was about to start. The young man who serviced them saw her. "Aren't you supposed to be in the theater?" He seemed puzzled looking at this beautiful young woman not there with her group but sitting in a chair by herself.

"Oh, well I told them I didn't want to see the movie now…" She said looking up at his angelic features. "I'm Gabriel," he said extending out his hand, "I'm Hebe" she was amazed how soft his hand felt.

"Nice to meet you, Hebe," "You too Gabriel…" "Hey, my shift is over do you want to get some ice cream its my treat." Hebe looked at him a little unsure. She just met the man and now he's offering her ice cream…..well she is feeling sad so why not.

"I-I mean a beautiful woman like you shouldn't look all sad." Hebe formed a little smile and nodded her head. "Ok" She got up and put her purse around her shoulder. She couldn't help but blush as she looked at him no doubt he was a mortal, but he was well-built with muscles.

She had to sustain from drooling. He looked at her noticing her eyes glued to him, "Something wrong?" Quickly she snapped out of it, "O-Oh no I'm alright," she stuttered wanting to kick herself for being so fascinated.

They finally reached the nearby Coldstone, being the gentleman that he is open the door for her, she blushed again. Ugh, why cant I stop blushing she thought to herself. Man, she looks cute when she blushes I wonder why she was sad he thought to himself.

"Hi! Welcome to Coldstone! What would you like?" The blond ice cream girl greeted them. "Strawberry Shortcake with Extra Yellow Cake." They both said in unison. "What size?"

"Small for me" Gabriel looked at her with a little smile on his face. "No, get a large its my treat and besides that what I'm getting also it wouldn't seem fair if I get a large and you get a small." He said a she looked at him meeting his kind eyes. "So two large Strawberry Shortcakes with Extra Yellow Cake?" The blond asked smiling noting the attraction between them both. "Yes" "Ok, that will be $16,"

To be continued on the next chapter….

A/N: Sorry guys I wrote 9 pages of this on my notebook so I have to break it up into chapters. Please, leave reviews guys :].


	7. Chapter 7

He gave the girl the money and they sat at one of the tables with the ice cream. "If you don't mind me asking what happened that made you sad?" She looked at him swallowing her bite of her ice cream. "Well its kind of a long story…" "Dont worry if you don't want to tell me its ok," he said reassuring her. "No no no, after you treated me to ice cream it's the least I can do." "Ok,"

He took another bite of his ice cream. "It started out with my my father, him coming home late with lipstick on his collar. My mother started getting depressed and him showing up with his well his.." "His mistress?" He said completing it.

"Yes," frowning facing reality then continued, "He thinks just because he's King of the Gods he can do that to his wife…and children." He paused at this before taking another bite. "Hebe, he had no right to treat your mother like that he should have that about how he was hurting his children and wife."

She smiled a little. Wow, this guy is completely different from Heracles she thought to herself. They finished their ice cream talking and laughing. And wow! Turns out he lives a block away from her! "Hey what do you say we head back its 4:00 but if you if you want to go somewhere else I'm ok with that." "Thanks, Gabriel your amazing." He blushed hoping that she didn't see him.

Hephaestus exited the theater meeting up with Zeus. "Hephaestus I have important news." "What is it?" he sighed. "Gods have been fighting over Aphrodite and I'm afraid there will be a huge war over her if she doesn't marry someone." Zeus said seriously. "Father, out of all the decency I have I don't want to marry that whore of Olympus and besides she's Ares' fuck toy."

He smiled on the inside as Zeus flexed his jaw hitting a nerve. There was no way in Hades that Zeus was going to hook him up in a shotgun marriage with that whore! And she wasn't the faithful type in relationships!

"That's besides the point she's going to cause a war." "Why me?" he sighed. "You can't ask some one else Father?" he folded his arms across his chest. "Hephaestus, if you don't I'll make you spend a month at the Underworld!" "I don't care I'm not marrying that prude woman."

Zeus sighed, "Fine then I gave you a chance have your things packed by Monday." Zeus walked away displeased with Hephaestus' choice. "Io, come on we're leaving…" Io walked over to Zeus with a quizzical look on her face, "Don't you want to eat something while we're out here?" "No, we have food at home Hestia is making lamb."

Hephaestus watched them leave. He couldn't help but feel something in his immortal being. It wasn't hate, anger, or fear. It was disgust…

Hephaestus' POV:

Why does Dad have to push everything off on me? Better yet why send me to Hades…oh that's right because I didn't like him bringing his whore in our faces. And why would he bring her here after all he did to Mom? I hope he doesn't make me marry that whore Aphrodite after I come back from doing my time in the Underworld.

Ares was about to walk outside the theater to get Hebe when he noticed her and Gabriel talking. She looked very happy. Ares didn't want to interrupt their interesting moment, but he wanted to go home. "Hebe, we gotta go or Mom will get mad." "Ok, just give me a second." She said taking out her cell pone putting Gabriel's number in it. "Hey and where is Hephaestus?" "Here I am! Sorry Father wanted to talk to me," Hephaestus said.

"Oh? About what?" Ares asked hoping it was not about Aphrodite. Raising his eyebrow knowing what type of information his brother was trying to get out of him. "Oh, no he just wants me to make some new equipment for Hermes he's been carrying messages a little slowly lately." He lied to Ares "Oh" being fed now shutting up.

Hephaestus grinned looking at his sister being preoccupied with Gabriel. "Bye Gabriel see you tomorrow!" The three siblings walked out. "So who was that boy you were talking to Hebe?" Ares asked in curiosity. "Oh, wouldn't you like to know." Hebe replied back with sass.

Hera was cooking filet mignon where the three stepped in the door. "Hey! you three are just in time for dinner." "I had ice cream I think I ruined my appetite." Hebe said smiling kissing her mother on the cheek. "Then dinner is almost ready."

"Hey, Mom can I talk to you after dinner?" Hera sensed that something was wrong in her son's voice. "Sure honey," Ares looked at his brother like as if he had just committed a crime.

Ares' POV:

Hmmm, maybe he just told me he was going to make some new equipment for Hades just to shut me up…I know there is something more to it I'm determined to find out what it is.

After they ate Hera and Hephaestus stayed in the kitchen. "What is it you want to talk to me about honey?" "Its dad," he said clearing his throat and continuing, "He wants to make me marry Aphrodite, but I refused so he's making me spend one month in the Underworld and I better have my things packed to go there by Monday."

Hera gasped her hand over her mouth, not crying but overtaken by shock and anger. How dare that bastard after all the things she's done for him he sends there son to Hades where the damned are!

"Honey its best if I talk with your father." "Thanks Mom, but he's still going to send me to Hades whether. Its better to be in there than to marry that whore Aphrodite." Hephaestus went up the stairs to his room. A door slightly cracked open with a peeping out Ares.

Ares POV:

I knew there was something up! Dad was about to give him Aphrodite just to hurt me! I'm done with this he broke Mom's heart is one thing but by Hades I'll let him manipulate me!

A/N: Will Hephaestus spend his time in the Underworld?

Is Hebe beginning to fall for Gabriel?

Will Ares get in on the action?

What will Hera say to Zeus about making Heph. Spend a month in the Underworld?

Leave reviews please!


	8. To my readers and subscribers

Thanks guys for all the support you have shown me and I will be making more chapters this summer and I am sorry that I didn't complete some but I will continue. None of this wouldn't have been possible without your reviews and taking the time out to read my chapter and subscribing. Once again thank you !


	9. Important!

Dear readers, I am moving this story up to Rated M I see where this story is leading to I enjoy writing it for you guys and you guys encouraged me to keep on writing. I am feeling kind of sick so I'll try to write many chapters as I can and complete typing my other story.

Sincerely,

Truth


	10. Hera confronts Io

Hera was walking up to the golden of Olympus. Calmly, walking every step through millions of feelings racing through through her mind. Why was he being so cruel to their son? Why in the Hades would he even order their Hephy to marry that whore? Oh, it was because he was "King of the Heavens" and that he could do anything he wanted, but not if she had anything to say about it.

"Hello Hermes" greeting the young messenger god. "Hello milady Zeus would like to see you." He heard about what Zeus had done and he didn't seem surprised, hey if he was cold enough to risk his family for Io he'll do that to his own flesh and blood.

"Thank you Hermes." Walking through the marble great halls of Olympus she focused on what she had to do not paying any mind to the whispering heads of the gods and goddesses watching her walk to Zeus' office. She knocked on the great door, collecting herself fighting back the urge to grab one of his thunderbolts and strike him with it.

Hearing no one come to the door immediately she knocked again. "Come in." A female voice said. A sudden light bulb went off in Hera's brain. After all these years of putting up with his affairs, but this one take the cake he even has the woman in his home? The house that they raised there children in and dares put a woman in it she wasn't going to let this one slide not by a long shot.

With all her immortal might Hera bust through the door finding an alarmed Io getting up from a smiling Zeus lap. Io shuddered when she saw Hera's angry glare it wasn't an ordinary glare…it was like Hebe's! This was their mother and Zeus' wife in all here glory and beauty.

"Zeus what is this I here about you sending our son one month to Hades?" "Well if he doesn't do as I say he might as well be punished!" "Oh? So he has to be forced into marriage and his say doesn't even matter?"

Zeus hushed at this like a dog, he knew what he had done to Hera to make her his wife. She wasn't like the other goddesses and nymphs she didn't bow down to him and that's what he liked. He was like a child with toys, he wants the one that not like all the others but once he has it for a while he's sick of it and tries to replace it.

But she's not a toy, she's his wife and the mother of his children the least he could have done was not bring his mistress in front of her face. "Hera, I'm tired of arguing with you, the thing with Io is we connect." He said his arm hugging her waste.

Hera looked at him narrowing her eyes at him. "Hera the boy is just going to have to tough it out in the Underworld for a month." Io said with no shame. In a blink of an ear Hera grabbed a fist full of her hair pulling her head back. "You listen to me! You have nothing to do with our family matters! I should finish you off like I did with the other stupid women who thought that they could sleep with my husband," Looking back at her husband she continued, "but that would be too easy."

She tossed Io on the ground like she was a rag doll. "He's not going to spend a month at Hades and that's final. You can offer one of children to be cast down to the Underworld but not one of your mistress, Zeus you never deserved Father's throne…" With that she turned around and walked out of the office leaving a sore headed Io on the ground and an angry Zeus fuming.

Hera's POV:

Why would he even have her in his home? Unless he's probably trying to turn a whore into a housewife. Ugh, its time to start living for me and be there for our children its obvious he's not. He even tried to send Hephy to Hades if it weren't for going to him and bringing him two pecks down. Sigh, I hope our children don't turn out like he did…


	11. Chapter 11 pt1

The noon wind blew softly against hurt skirt as she put her hair behind her ear. Oh where is he hope he didn't get cold feet and decide not to come to our dat- wait its just an out as friends! Hebe thought to herself. At the corner of her eye she saw Gab running to her immediately halting to a stop to greet her. "Sorry, I'm late I just came back from running a few errands." "Oh its ok." Looking at him up and down, she smiled in delight seeing his muscles hug tightly to his shirt.

"So want to go to that new carnival by the beach?" Looking into her blue eyes, the same ones when they first met melted his heart. "Sounds like fun, but lets make this interesting." Smiling mischievously she continued. "I'll race you there, if I win you have to hold my hand through the whole ride of the ferris wheel, if you win then I'll buy you cotton candy."

Gabe swallowed nervously, it wasn't that he didn't like Hebe it was just that he was a gentleman. "But Hebe I don't want to take advent-"she shushed him with her finger to his lip. "Please Gabe lets just have fun no regrets." Smiling he took her hand and kissed it.

Looking into her royal blue eyes, he couldn't help but feel as though he was seeing her daring side. "You're on the count of three we run." "Ok, by the way your shoes are untied."

Looking down he gasped. Wow they really are he stooped down. The second he did Hebe zoomed off with her immortal speed like Hermes.

To be continued on the next chapter….


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

"I have to catch up to her or else I'll never get to hold her hand on the ferris wheel. Wait I shlouldnt be thinking about this I don't know if she has a boyfriend or not!" Gabe thought to himself. Zooming past junk food stands he realized he was catching up to Hebe.

Thinking of holding her soft hand made his heart beat and his legs be persistent. Soon, he was past her then he reached the ferris wheel. He won! Hebe was happy, but amazed how fast a mortal could run. "Ok, a deal is a deal."

Smiling showing her pearly whites he didn't want anything else from the goddess only for her to be next to him. "No Hebe, all I want is for us to have a great time and you know what I would really like? Looking up at his marvelous green eyes, she swallowed "Then come with me on the ferris wheel and hold my hand."

"Hebe I want to tell you something I think you should know," "After we ride the ferris wheel?" Gabe nodded his head, "Sure, it can wait. Once, they were seated Hebe reached over to Gabe to hold his hand. He took her hand kissing it making Hebe blush. Squeezing his hand she buried her head in his chest. Inhaling the intoxicating fragrance of his cologne she looked up at him.

Their eyes connecting not taking their eyes off each other she felt her heart racing. Kneeling his head to her ear he whispered asking her something he had been aching to ask her ever since he saw her at the theater. "Do you have a boyfriend?"

The smile on Hebe's face suddenly turned to a frown. Casting down her eyes sheepishly she replied, "Yes, I'm sorry I didn't tell you this before." "Its ok I don't want to become between you and your boyfriend." She sighed as the ride begin stopping she exited with Gabe at her heels. "Hey slow down Hebe tell me what's wrong." "No I'm ok I'm getting a little woozy from the ride you know." "Ok let me walk you home then."

Giving Hebe his coat he walked with her his arm around her. Thinking if he should tell her, but knowing she would not like the truth, but she had to know. He liked Hebe very much even though she had a boyfriend she has to know…

Hebe's POV:

Gosh, I should have told him I had a boyfriend. Hercules doesn't even act like a boyfriend the only date when he had to pay cash was when he took me to some greasy fast food restaurant. The only reason why I went out with him is because Father wants generations of Olympians. If Father knew Hercules kept asking sex from me he would throw a lightening bolt at him so fast before he can even pull down his pants. Then again Father will turn a blind eye as long as he gets his Olympian grandchildren ASAP. I wish I could be more like Heph he stands up to Father. As soon as I see Hercules I'm telling him its over I'm not anyone's servant.

Gabe's POV:

Sigh…I wish I could tell her how I really feel. But there is only two things standing in the way: Her boyfriend and the fact that I'm a Titan. My people were cast down that horrible place by Zeus. My mother and father were lucky to escape from there before I was born. They didn't want their child being born growing up playing with skulls. I should of told her this before I got to know her.

A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger guys ! I would like to thank my readers for all the support you gave me writing my stories. Don't forget to review everyone !


	13. A Son Made in his Father's Image

A Son Made in His Father's Image….

Looking up at the ceiling fan as the cold breeze hitting his semi sweaty body thanks to partying all night. Looking at his little black notebook of female numbers he scored. Sighing, he had to admit to himself he was tired for chasing after women who were easily won. It was time he had fresh meat someone that wasn't easily one. Vowing to himself he would never marry or have children for that matter.

After seeing the type of marriage his parents' marriage, but no he didn't want to put his future children through that like his father put them through that. Ares was like his father in every way except for his black hair and deep brown eyes, but had his handsome features. He sighed facing the fact that he was like his father never staying with a girl for no more than 2 months then gets sick of them after he slept with them.

Deep in thought he closed his eyes thinking why had he been cursed with his father's personality traits.

_**I look into the mirror **_

_**I see in you it repulses me.**_

_**To know that I am going**_

_**to pass on the same hurt**_

_**as you did. I promised myself everyday **_

_**that I would never make the same mistakes**_

_**that you bestow upon your family. I failed **_

_**to keep that promise. I am cursed from**_

_**being born from you. Your selfishness fell**_

_**upon me how I wish I was not your child….**_

_**Have you ever thought how your decisions affected me?**_

_**Having any women who I didn't even look in my bed. When **_

_**I needed you the most you told me to help myself. All you have taught**_

_**Me to do was to not think about anyone, but myself. After all that **_

_**I am nothing but a son made in his father's image…..**_

Falling fast asleep a tear ran down his cheek thinking how he shall never want to put his children through what his father did to them.


	14. Hera Meets Rodger

Sipping her strawberry frappuccino while browsing her laptop at the local coffee shop looking for a job. She would have never thought that she, the former Queen of Heaven would be look for mortal work. Scrolling down the job options, she heavily sighed there were not any jobs she was familiar with except for wedding planning. It was her passion, before she got married and had children. An idea occurred to her she thought deeply about it. Starting her own business was her dream along time ago, but now she had a chance to. Possibly, work with new people after all if she wants to survive in the mortal world she needs to work like all the other mortals.

Gathering her thoughts on how much money she would need to start her business, she reminisced her days as an apprentice wedding planner. Oh yes, seeing brides walking down the aisle arm and arm with their fathers giving them away their little girls to their future husbands who awaited their brides at the altar. She had a feeling most of those girls got cold feet before getting married. She remembered when her grandmother Gaia was worried about her getting married to Zeus. Rhea mother pressured her to marriage to Zeus.

_**~Memory begins~**_

"_Dear, are you sure you want to do this?" Gaia asked her granddaughter. "Grandmother, what am I suppose to do? Stand back and let him brag to everyone what he did to me? So yes, I'm sure." the young Hera replied as Gaia put her granddaughter's pearl necklace around her neck. "You look beautiful as always, sweetie. I just don't want what happened to Metis to happen to you, and not to mention he impregnated Demeter." _

_The old woman couldn't help but stare at how beautiful her granddaughter looked in a wedding dress. Its embroidery and center around her slim curvy waist light blue while rest of the dress was white. Looking away she frowned closing her eyes trying to block out the revolting things Zeus done to Hera against her will. If it wasn't for Zeus' title he would put his title he would have put shame on his family. _

_Her arm around Gaia trying to reassure her, "Grandmother, I'll be alright trust me." She said giving her grandmother a sweet reassuring smile. It calmed Gaia down a bit, but it did not help her fears that will happen to Hera if she married that man. Their moment was interrupted by Hera's mother, Rhea. "Come on Hera stop lollygagging in there," Gaia shook her head. When Hera came out her mother whispered in her ear "When they ask 'Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?' Say I do it doesn't matter if you love him or not. You are going to be Queen of the gods."_

_Hera looked at her mother choking back a tear how insensitive her mother was. She told her about the rape and how Zeus told her she had to marry him or he would shame her in front of all the gods, mortals, and creatures. The first thing Rhea told her daughter was "Honey, it doesn't matter what he did to you all that matters is you will be his wife whether you like it or not." _

_Sighing, Hera looked at her mother asking herself how she came from this awful woman who only cares about her social status. As the music began her mother walked to her seat. Sigh here goes nothing, Hera thought as she began to walk down the aisle. _

_**~Memory Ends~**_

Hera shook out of her memory when she spotted a man in a navy blue suit walk into the café his milk chocolate eyes framed by his long eyes caught her attention, His walk asserted dominance with a hint of arrogance. Scolding herself from staring silently the man caught her stare and smiled at her. Ordering his coffee he walked to her table standing above her.

Broad shoulders helped outlined his chiseled muscular body, she muttered out a stuttering hello. A smile spreading across his lips he asked politely, "Hello, may I sit here with you miss?" "Sure," she replied. "I couldn't help but notice a beautiful woman like you sitting all alone here I thought you might want some company." He said. Hera raised her eyebrow at this. Who was this man and why did he choose to sit next to her?

"Allow me to introduce myself my name is Rodger Waters. And you are?" "Well its nice to meet you Rodger my name is Hera, yes yes the Hera who divorced the great Zeus" rolling her eyes she said mockingly. She would have expected him to get up and leave in an instant but all he did was hold back his head slightly and let out a laugh.

"What's so funny?" she asked a serious look on her face. "It's funny that say it like I am going to run out of here just because you're an ex-wife of a god. All mortals are not as timid as we seem." He said boastfully. "Well, I did not say you were timid did I?" raising her face slightly back to her queenly voice. "No, but I knew you were thinking it." Responding satisfied at the look of surprise on her face.

She looked at him up and down taking in his appearance. His dark brown hair matched his eyes along with his tan olive skin. She could tell he was either a lawyer or businessman judging from his suit. One thing she grew to despise after her marriage was men with power. Stopping herself from completely freaking out on the guy she closed down her laptop. "Well, it's nice meeting you Mr. Waters, but I have to go I have some errands to take care of." "It's nice to meet you too Ms. Hera." Smiling back she took her coffee to dispose of it.

On his phone he sent a text to someone saying, "I'll call you later…"

Taking her belongings she exited the café not looking back. Who was this handsome stranger? Why did he want to sit with her? And why did he happen to know about my divorce is it possibly that news reached the mortal world? All her thoughts were coming down like rain.

Alone at the table his phone ringed, "Hey, yeah I met her. Wow she's a beauty." "Hey! No looking at her don't forget our deal Rodger." The deep male voice said slightly irritated on the other line. "I know our deal how could I possibly forget…" rolling his eyes replying with a bit of sarcasm. "Just do your job and after you complete it you'll be set for life. And I mean for life." "Not so fast I want something else along with that too." Rodger said. "Fine we'll discuss it tomorrow." Rodger ended the phone call. As he walked out the café he thought about what he was getting himself into, but shrugged it off.

Author's Questions:

**Who was Rodger talking to on the other line?**

**What is the plan?**

**What else he want along with the money?**

**Find out on the next chapter !**

A/N:

Thanks guys for reading my stories I hoped you all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed typing it. Leave a review !


	15. The Deal

Smelling the alcohol in the bar as it greeted him through the door his heart began to race. What if the deal doesn't go through? What if he doesn't keep his bargain? Those though were racing through his mind. He taking a seat at the empty table in front of the bar, he scanned the room searching for his "contact". Millions of thoughts raced through his mind while his palms began to sweat. Clearing his throat he stood up as he saw his contact from in the door. Standing up to acknowledge his presence he greeted him, "Good afternoon Zeus," extending his hand for the mighty god to shake it.

Shaking his hand firmly he showed a quick smile. Sitting at their seats Zeus began, "Let's get down to business, I know what you want and you know what I want." Confirming his statement Rodger began to evaluate Zeus. Deep in his heart he couldn't help, but feel slightly jealous of him. Who should blame him? Zeus was handed everything on a silver platter: made a name for himself, had a beautiful wife, home, children, and not to mention he didn't look a day over 33.

Rodger had to work for everything he got being raised from a poor family; not to mention barely managed to get his foot through the door to even get his job. For a spoiled undeserving man like Zeus to come to him requesting his services he was going to make him pay a pretty penny. Broken out of his thought he finally spoke up, "What is it that you want Zeus?"

Sighing deeply he told him, "The thing that I want back is my wife. The mortal media has been going crazy since she left. If she and I were to remarry that these savages would settle down." Not wanting to appear slightly offended with the word "savages" Zeus used to describe mortals he shook it off. "So I was thinking you court my wife. Yes, I know you may think you won the lottery, but here's the thing. When she is deeply smitten with you dump her. When she is heartbroken I will visit her and console her, making her think I have changed. Then, you'll be on your way with your money and a new start." Satisfied with his plan he leaned back in his chair.

"Sounds like I can manage the task but there is something else I want.." Narrowing his eyes he sat up from his chair. "And what that might be?" "Immortality" Wide-eyed at his request he couldn't believe how greedy some people were, but then again he is asking this man to do a task that wasn't easy. Taking it in deep thought he made his decision, "Ok Rodger you can have immortality after this job is complete." "Excellent."

Getting up from the table he turned his head back making direct eye contact with the man, "Oh, and one other thing…..don't tell anyone of this deal we made together if word gets out of this I have no probably making your life a living hell." Rodger was not one to be intimidated by others, but he knew Zeus was serious. The man threw his own father in Tartus! Making a zip-across motion he replied, "My lips are sealed."

Watching the god exit he couldn't help but be happy that he left. Slowly registering his thoughts walking over to the bar taking a seat on the stool. The friendly bar tender turned to him asking, "What can I get ya?" Looking at the available drinks he replied, "Something sweet, but just a tinge of sourness to it." Giving him the exact amount of the price his drink was ready. Mouthing a thank you he embraced the drink taking in the sweet sensation, tastes of tangy sourness mixed in between. Swallowing his last drop of the beverage he smiled to himself thinking that this was going to be easy.

A/N Questions:

**When is Rodger going to meet Hera again?**

**Does Zeus truly want Hera back?**

Find out on the next chapter!


	16. Zeus Remembering Hera

Song: Our First Time by Bruno Contains: Sex. This is my first story and well chapter with sex so enjoy . P.S this is also the answer to the first question. If you don't want to read the sexual part skip through the sex to find out the answer ^_^.

Cherry vodka in his hand with a picture of Hera on their wedding day in the other. She looked so beautiful on that day and in their honeymoon. She was so nervous he thought it was cute. Then again it was because he forced her into marrying him. Looking at the picture his mind drifted back to their wedding night.

**~Memory Begins~**

_ Leaning on the his shirt button down showing off his muscular body. Pouring red wine into two glasses he caught the sight of his wife in the room caught his eye. His jaw dropped as she shyly came into the room. _

_**Girl here we are, in this big old empty room  
Staring at ya, who's gonna make the first move**_

_**Been doing our thing for a minute  
And now when our hearts are in it**_

_She looked erotic in a black corset that framed her slender curvy body perfectly. Covering her hands over the corset, she was never comfortable showing her body to anyone. "Come here I'm not going to hurt you." Motioning over to her with his hand._

_**The only place to go, is all the way (ah, hmm)**_

_**Is that alright (alright)  
Is that okay (okay)**_

"_And how do I know that?" her eyes narrowed to him. "Why would I hurt the woman I love? Now come and have a glass of wine with me please." "Hmph, fine. And why did you pick out these heels for me?" "Because they look sexy on you my dear." Grabbing a glass she gulped hers down, eyebrow raised he set his down after taking a sip or two. "Please let's just get this over with." "Patience dear lets enjoy the night." _

_**Is that alright (alright)  
Is that okay (okay)**_

_** You don't need to be nervous (no baby)**_

_Walking to the bed her heels clicking and clacking. Laying on the center of the bed with her eyes closed she felt him taking her heels off. Looking down she saw Zeus rub her smooth legs. A small moan escaped from her lips, shocking herself she looked away. Making his way up her thighs his fingertips slowly circled her inner thigh. Seeing her trying to muffle the pleasure that he was giving her, it was time to kick it up a notch._

_**Cause I, got, you, all, night  
Don't you worry bout a thing babe, just**_

_**Go with it, go with it, go with it (I will go real)  
slow with it, slow with it**_

_Whispering in her ear in a seductive voice, "Pull your straps down." In a second her milky breasts were exposed. Fondling her left breast he teased the nipple with the tip of his tongue. Feeling his own pleasure building up. Switching breast, he heard her moaning now she gave into him. _

_**It's my first time on you, baby**_

_**And I wanna make it right for you  
(it's our first time)  
Clothes are not required, for what we got planned  
Ooo girl you're my desire, your wish is my demand**_

_Asking her if she wanted this to happen. "Y-yes I want it." Letting Zeus take off her corset. Positioning himself above her, she guided him to her entrance. Slowly, her began to thrust into her. Pausing only for a little bit to adjust to his size. Holding her close to him he began to thrust again. His hips moving to a steady pace, deep moans escaped their throats. _

_**Treat you like a princess, oh girl you're so delicious  
Like ice cream on a summer day gonna eat you before you melt away  
We can go slow (we can go slow)  
We can go fast (we can go fast)  
All you gotta do is ask me girl (ask me girl)**_

_Biting down on her neck she let out a scream. Muffling I with his mouth their tongues entwined wrestling with each other. Her inner walls began to clench his member, he couldn't hold on any longer. His warm seed rushed through her as waves of pleasure rushed through them both. Pulling out of her hot furnace her pulled her in his arms. _

_**The candles are burning (candles are burning)  
Our bodies are yearning (bodies are yearning)  
I can't wait to love you  
I'm so ready baby, I'm so ready baby**_

_Looking deep into her blue eyes he muttered, "Hera I'll always love you from now and forever." Nestling her head against his chest she replied,"I love you too Zeus. Please promise me you'll never hurt me again." "I promise." With that they drifted off to sleep._

**~Memory ends~**

Sighing he put his head in his hands. "Oh, my love. I made a horrible mistake. If I could turn back time I would, but sadly I can't. I have made my bed so I must lie in it. Hopefully I can get you back."

_A/N: Hey I hope you enjoyed reading this as I enjoyed writing it haha. Please leave a review. This is my first story involving sex ._


	17. Io and Hestia Exchange Words

**Io**

_Io's POV:_

Some of you know me as the "home wrecker". I see it as grabbing what I want, say what you want about me. You think I really love this old man? Ha! Get real! Does love pay the bills or give you expensive gifts like a luxury car? No it doesn't, but I realize maybe I won't become Queen of the Heavens like I want I'll have to think of something quick or else I'm out the door.

"Good morning Hestia, lovely day isn't it?" Flashing a phony grin toward the wise woman pretending not to hear Io kept walking through the hall. Refusing to be ignored she grabbed Hestia's shoulder, swinging her around to face her. Her grin gone now a serious expression she began, "I said good morning. Hestia, as you now see I do not like to be ignored by anyone and I mean ANYONE." Looking at this lunatic Hestia replied refusing to let her talk to her like that.

"Well when I don't want to say anything to anyone especially to the likes of you I keep to myself." "Oh the likes of me?" "Yes the likes of you. Ya know golddiggers I'm surprised you don't know what you are." Her jaw now flexing knowing that it was true. "Hestia I don't know why you act so distant towards me, we are soon about to be in-laws." Laughing at this Hestia decided maybe it was time to bring this young woman to reality.

"Honey you think you're the first pretty thing Zeus fucked telling them they're going to be the next Queen of Heaven? Think again. As soon as he's finished with you, he will have another woman sharing his bed. If you don't believe me look at Demeter. She gave in to Zeus thinking she would be the next queen, but instead she was his next mother of his child. Sweety, take my advice he'll never settle down with only one thing."

That was enough to make Io angry. With her right hand she quickly slapped the goddess. Anger in her eyes she stepped toward her. "Watch what you do your getting in yourself into something I don't thing you can handle. I'm actually one of the 'merciful goddesses', but I will tell you this if I were Hera I would have killed you by now."

"But, Hera is gone I'm here now and some things are going to change around here whether you like it or not." "Time will tell, if I were you though I would watch what I say around Hera. You know when she was about to snap you like a twig." Hestia replied.

Turning around Io thought to herself who the hell told her about that.


	18. Warning!

Warning! Guys, I'm back in the scene and expect to see more lemons (more sex) ^_^! ~Kiki~


	19. Secon Time's The Charm

**Second Time's The Charm**

With an unopened water bottle in his hand he stood in the middle of a trail in his exercise outfit, Rodger was looking at the jogging woman whose body was well toned and perfect. This woman was no other than Hera. He smiled thinking to himself right on cue I have to get this deal done. Waiting two more seconds he began to run slowly to be along with her.

Now running at her side he turned his head and said with a smile, "Hey there remember me?" Tad bit alarmed Hera replied "You again? I thought I saw enough of you at the coffee shop." "Ah, well ya know what they saw."

Eyebrow raised she stopped running and as she expected so did he. She asked, "No what do they say?" "Second time's the charm," he answered. This made her smile a bit. Oh Gods, she hasn't smiled in a long time now this mortal just made her smile. Everyone know the only times mortals make the smile is when they do something stupid, but he didn't do anything stupid so far.

Now trying to appear serious Hera got rid of her smile and spoke, "Yes, I am aware of the saying. What are you doing here anyway?" "Well sweetheart you're not the only one who likes to stay in shape and not everyone is blessed with naturally good looks such as yourself." With that comment he gave her a little wink.

A small smile spread across Hera's lips and her cheeks begin to turn a light red. "Well thank you and you're handsome for a mortal." With a laugh Rodger couldn't help but feel like the king of the mountain for a minute. Here he was flirting with a goddess wait no…Zeus' ex-wife and he practically consented to this.

Lifting up her hand he bowed his head to it and kissed it. His lips felt like fine silk, oh how she wanted to kiss those lips. The thought of even kissing a mortal brought her back to reality that she was a god and he was a mere mortal. Making up an excuse she broke the tension, "Well I have to get back to jogging then I have to go run some errands." He couldn't believe it she was trying to brush off his flirtation. No woman has ever been able to resist him not from a long shot.

As she turned back before she began to jog Rodger asked her, "By the way I was wondering if there was any chance I could have your number?" Not looking back refusing to meet his stare she told him her phone number. Hoping he would forget since he didn't have anything to write the number down. Luckily for Rodger he had excellent memory.

"Alright I would like to call you sometime if that's alright with you," "It is fine just ask for me if any of my children ask who you are," Oh, the children this was going to be a lot harder than he thought. "Will do, Hera," With that she began to jog. He took a nice look at her body from behind and it was obvious he liked what he saw. Forming an O with his lips he whistled by Gods he was one lucky man.

_Hera's POV_

_Oh my Gods a handsome mortal just asked me for my number. Does he know not who I am or my ex-husband? Or he probably doesn't care. Whatever the case maybe the Fates have given me a chance to explore my options and that's what I'm about to do._

_Rodger's POV_

_I'm making some progress with "project" what I like to call it. She is not like the other women usually I'm irresistible to them. A woman hard to get was never a challenge for me neither will she. All I want is my money and immortality. I'm in for one hell of a ride ~sighs~ Oh well Rodger nothing is free._


End file.
